


Caught in the Aftermath

by jesswritesimagines



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Female Reader, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kingsman: The Golden Circle Fix-it, Kingsman: The Golden Circle Spoilers, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 20:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17189567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesswritesimagines/pseuds/jesswritesimagines
Summary: Roxy reappears as the Kingsman try to rebuild, and you realize you've grieved over someone who wasn't really dead.





	Caught in the Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> Request from Tumblr: "Hi! would you mind writing “don’t you dare tell me you love me!” and “you did what?!” with Roxy Morton x f!reader? thank you!"

It had been three months since the Adams incident had crippled the Kingsman. Despite the merge with the Statesman and their willingness to help you rebuild, things were still incredibly difficult. Everywhere you looked, you saw reminders of the people you’d lost. As Agent Kay, your job originally was a field agent, and you had often worked with Agents Galahad and Lancelot before the incident. It hadn’t taken long for you to develop feelings for Lancelot, as strong and as smart and as pretty as she was. The two of you had gotten close and started dating shortly after. You’d both gotten lectured heavily by Merlin - despite the fact that he seemed to actually approve of the match, it was policy for anyone in a relationship in the Kingsman to be aware of the risks. There was always the chance that one of you wouldn’t come home.

You had dismissed it at the time - the two of you were both highly-trained agents, the best of your class. Nothing was going to hurt either of you.

You ate your words when Eggsy showed up at your mother’s house, where you had been celebrating her birthday instead of staying in with Roxy at the mansion like usual, dripping wet with rain and looking like he’d just lost everything.

You had lost even more taking Poppy Adams down - Merlin was gone and Kingsman was reduced to just you, Eggsy, and Harry Hart, evidently back from the dead. The fact that he was alive somehow gave you hope that Roxy would be alright too, but the more time went by, the easier it was to just accept that your girlfriend was gone. She had died in the attack, and that was that. Thinking about it too much hurt, and you threw yourself into your work. Now that Harry was the new Arthur and Eggsy was officially Galahad again, you had been given the choice of keeping your agent name or taking on the position of Merlin, if so you desired. You ended up kind of doing a bit of both - taking field missions when necessary due to the lack of available agents, but working with computers when you found yourself with anything resembling downtime at the newly-constructed headquarters. Throwing yourself into your work numbed you, and despite Eggsy and Harry’s best attempts to keep you from working yourself to exhaustion, you found it was easier this way.

The only reason you weren’t shut up in your room today was because the Statesman were visiting to get an idea of what the Kingsman still needed to finish rebuilding enough that they could start bringing in recruits. Agents Champagne and Whiskey were being led in by Tequila, who had been helping out recently. He had led them into the main meeting room of the house that your organization had been re-purposing as headquarters when suddenly you all heard the front door burst open. You glanced back, trying to figure out what was going on as Harry and Eggsy went to seemingly deal with the situation, but soon the commotion stopped and what was once yelling became whispers.

“Excuse me for a moment,” you told your guests. They let Tequila explain some of the training techniques that he had learned while working with you, while you made your way to the front hall. When you got there, your jaw dropped. Standing in the foyer, talking with Eggsy and Harry, was your girlfriend, Roxy Morton.

Eggsy looked like he couldn’t believe she was standing in front of him. “I can’t fuckin’ believe it. I can’t fuckin’ believe you faked your death, Rox,” he said, and you suddenly felt dizzy as the shock set in.

“You did WHAT?!” you yelled, and the three of them all jumped.

“Y/N!” Roxy said as she rushed up to embrace you. “God, you have no idea how much I missed you!”

You didn’t reciprocate her hug - instead, you pulled back to look at her. She looked pretty much the same as she had the last time you saw her. “Did you fake your death?” you asked her, your voice as steady as you could make it.

“Yes, I did-” she put her hands up to stop you from interrupting, as you had to fight back tears “-but I barely got out of the mansion alive, to be fair. Y/N, please, don’t look at me like that. I lov-”

“Don’t you dare tell me you love me! You let me think you were fucking dead!” Your voice was brittle now as you wiped at your eyes, trying to stop the tears. Agents didn’t have time to cry. Harry placed a gentle hand on your shoulder.

“Y/N, I think you need to understand - Agent Lancelot reported back shortly after the Adams incident. However, given the circumstances, I advised her to remain at home and take time to heal.”

“That’s even worse! Do you not trust me?! How could you not tell me?” The last part was spat at them both, and you turned on your heel and stormed upstairs. You slammed the door to your room shut once you were inside, locking in behind you before collapsing on your bed to sob. Your chocolate lab, the one you’d chosen to care for during training, hopped up to cuddle you.

~

A few hours later, after you’d exhausted yourself and had curled up with your laptop and your dog to try and distract yourself, you heard a knock at your door. You popped an earbud out as the knock rang out again, pausing the movie you’d been watching.

“Y/N?”

You were tempted to just ignore Roxy, to let her stand out there alone. It would be fitting for her to be alone after leaving you alone for three months. Then she spoke again:

“I, um, I made you some tea… I thought you might like some.”

Letting out a sigh, you got up to let her in. There she was, standing there with a cup of tea in her hands.

The silence that fell between the two of you was almost insufferable, until Roxy held the cup out to you.

“I hope I made it the way you like.”

You took a tentative sip, and of course it was perfect.

“It’s…fine.”

She seemed to let out a breath of relief before speaking again. “Y/N, I want to apologize. What I did, what I put you through… It’s unforgivable. You were right - we should have told you that I was alive. You deserve that much of my trust, and a lot more. I do, truly, love you, and I’m so glad you’re alright after what happened. I’m just so sorry you had to face it alone.”

Her apology seemed genuine, and you knew deep down you didn’t want to stay mad at her.

“Honestly… I wasn’t alright. I was a wreck without you. And seeing you again, with no warning… I felt numb,” you explained. “I’m sorry for lashing out.”

“It’s alright. I probably deserved it after what I put you through,” she said. You set down the cup before pulling her into a hug, letting Roxy rest her head on your shoulder.

“I love you, Rox. And I missed you like you wouldn’t believe.”

“I love you, too.”


End file.
